Dear Diary
by choochooshoe
Summary: A Luke/Angela fourshot. Short and sweet, and based on the song "Dear Diary." I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me. He took my breath away._

If you've ever had to move someplace alone, you know that the beginning is scary. Wandering through Castanet left me thoroughly lost and confused, especially near the mines.

While walking away from that district, a loud crack of wood hit my ears, and I looked over to see a boy with cerulean blue hair. His shirt was tied around his waist while he chopped the wood laid around him. He seemed to be about my age.

I kept walking, passing the boy, and tried to make myself breathe calmly again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't get him off my mind, and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way. No one in this world knows me better than you do, so Diary, I'll confide in you._

Castanet is starting to become home now that I have a friend, even if others can't see him. Finn has been a great help these past few weeks, and we're becoming very close.

Today we needed to go see the Goddess to talk about some kind of bells, from what Finn told me. On our way there, we have to go into the mine district, and I couldn't help look for that boy I saw a while ago. I couldn't look for long; the Goddess' troubles were bigger than looking for some guy I didn't know.

After speaking with her, I headed home with Finn and my eyes wandered to that house again. I wondered where he was right now…

"Oooh! Someone's got the blushes!" Finn exclaimed as he flew in circles around me, stopping me where I stood. "Who is it? Tell me!"

"Alright," I figured he couldn't tell anyone else who it was, since no one else could see him anyway. "When we get home, I'll tell you all about it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw that boy. As he walked by, I thought he smiled at me. And I wondered, does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile but I could hardly breathe._

_Should I tell him how I feel or would that scare him away? Diary, tell me what to do. Please tell me what to say._

The bell's quests, along with my farmwork, had kept me quite busy lately, but I did find out from Finn that the blue-haired boy is named Luke.

I also met him a few days ago when I went into the carpenter's shop to ask about an upgrade for my barn. He was funny and pretended to own the shop until his father came out, whose name is Dale. Dale was a bit irritated at Luke, but Luke laughed and shrugged off his father's looks and introduced himself to me (the right way this time- not as the store owner).

Since then, I'd hardly seen him. I had to go back to the carpenter's today, so I hoped I could see him again.

Sure enough, Luke was working outside. I waved at him to get his attention, and he looked up from his work, wiped his brow, and smiled at me.

I tried to smile back. I really did. Sadly, at that second I was doing good to keep standing.

If it wasn't for Finn, I wouldn't have made it inside the building, where I meant to go in the first place.

Once we finally got back to my house, Finn looked at me with his 'serious' face and said, "That's it! I've got to do something about the two of you! You simply aren't moving fast enough!"

On the outside, I seemed nervous at the thought of what Finn might be planning. On the inside though, I was glad to have a great friend like Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_One touch of his hand. Now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled and I though my heart could fly. Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends? I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends._

Finn took every chance he saw to get me to talk to Luke. He would even tell me on some days that I needed to see the Goddess, but once we got near the spring he would conveniently 'forget' why we needed to go.

Thanks to him, I was currently sitting next to the river with Luke now, our bare feet swinging in the glistening water below. We gazed over the area, watching the summer fireflies. They were beautiful when lighting up over the river.

While I watched the fireflies, Luke took a hold of my right hand with his left. I glanced at him to see that he was turning a slight shade of red (I knew I must be too).

We didn't say anything for a while and just enjoyed the calm silence. When it started to get dark, we had to separate and go home for the night. It felt reluctant; it seemed neither of us wanted to go.

Once home, I hugged Finn as hard as I could without hurting the little guy. Thanks to him, Luke and I became friends.

Thanks to him, I knew we would become so much more than friends.


End file.
